


The Uneasy Price

by lorilann



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when power and family collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uneasy Price

Sonny has watched his enemies fall because they did not see the obstacles that could block their paths to victory. This time Sonny is the one that misses the glaring sign that could lead to the destruction of the Corinthos family instead of shutting down the hotheaded Julian Jerome for good. Not taking into account Morgan's anger at the world for being wronged and his need to watch his so-called brother and father suffer as much as he is, Sonny has left himself vulnerable. Vulnerable to an attack that no one would see coming from the boy that seems too naive to understand how the real world works. 

To Sonny, his children have always been untouchable but can he hold true to that ideal when one of his own threatens the power he craves to stay at the top?


End file.
